wolf's blood
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles is being stalked by another alpha Derek/Stiles Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry I haven't beta yet)

Stiles heard the growl from something behind him, the looks on Derek and Scott told him that there was something nasty behind him, and he looked at them wide eyed "Stiles stay calm!" Scott said

"You stay calm!" the teen said back, he didn't feel scared he was worried that this thing behind him might want to take a big chunk out of him, Derek moved close to Stiles, and held his hand out for the teen

"Reach out slowly and take my hand." Derek tells him, he lifted his hand and slowly reaches out and took his hand, the growl behind him got louder and Stiles could feel the hot breath on his neck

"Derek its close isn't it."

"Close enough to do damages." Derek tells him, Stiles nods "Right are you ready."

"Ready for what?" Stiles asked, and before he could even understand what was going on Derek pulls Stiles towards him and flung him over his shoulder and makes a run for it with Scott in toe.

The world was flying passed them as the two wolves stood off in a full run with Stiles handing on for his dear life, the large pissed of wolf followed behind them snarling and snapping his chops as Stiles face making him yell, a claw reached out and slide the necklace off Stiles's neck, the teen yelped at the sharp claws "DEREK?" He yelled as the two wolves ran into school after the large wolf tripped itself over.

Derek placed Stiles down and the teen wobbled on his feet, "Scott gets the dummy!" Derek growled as he turned back to Stiles "And you get undressed I need your clothes." He ordered him

"Hey what no."

"Stiles that wolf is following you're sent, get undressed and then get into the pool!" he yelled his eyes flashing red, swallowing thickly he started to take his clothes off, he just shimmed out of his jeans and stood there handing Derek his jeans and trainers "And Boxers." He said the teen open his mouth and then closed it a large blush spread across his face as he took his boxers off and handed them to Derek, "Get in the pool." Derek told him and Stiles was just glad to hid his nakedness from them as he slipped in, he watched as Derek and Scott put his clothes on the dummy

"I feel like a mermaid…man I mean MERMAN!" He said as he looked at the pair, Derek just shot him a smile

"I thought you were a fish out of water." He said to him, Stiles jaw dropped, he was going to tell Derek where to go and shove it but he remember he is trying to save his arse from a wolf that wants…god knows what from me… he thought, Derek looked back at Scott "Right you know what to do?" he asked

"Yep, run out of here with Stiles dummy and keep running until I get to the pack house." He said, he stood up and picking up the dummy and putting it over his shoulders, he then looked at Stiles and then back at Derek "A…Are you going to do the other thing?" he asked

"Yes." Scott jumped a little but nodded, Stiles thought something else was going on here.

Derek open the back door and looked around, he turned to Scott and nodded, one last look at Stiles he smiled "Have fun." He said before running off into the car parking lot." Derek closed the door and waited by it, after a few minutes he walks over to the side of the pool and looked at Stiles

"Right we have things to do, like marking your body with my sent." He said, the teen turned red

"W…What do you mean?" He said, Derek reached out and cupped his face with one hand

"I'm going to fuck you, now get out of the pool." He growled, Stile just looked at him

"No fucking away!" he yelled

"Stiles that wolf out there want to mate with you and the only way to stop him from doing what he wants is for you to mate with another wolf." Derek growled at him, Stiles pulled himself out of the pool and sits on the side pulling his legs up to under his chin

"Why me?" He asked

"Somewhere in your family blood line must have been a wolf, you won't turn into a wolf but your body has started to send out signals." He said

"Like what?" he asked afraid of the answer

"You have reached a wolf maturity and your are readying for breeding." He said

"BREEDING!" He yelled, "Y…You mean getting pregnant that wolf wants to get me pregnant…Nooo wait you want to get me pregnant!"

"It will stop the other alpha from hurting you." He said, Stiles looked back into the pool water at his reflection

"Do you want to mate with me?" he asked, Derek looked back at the boy and wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him onto his lip "Derek!" Stiles squeaked

"I was hoping to wait until you were 18 before I asked to mate with you, we could dated until them, but things have changed and we need to act fast, if that wolf catches up with any of the pack that are playing pass the dummy they it will come back here." Stiles nodded and then smiled at him

"You want to date me." He grinned like Cheshire cat

"Stiles."

"You want to date me."

...

They were still at the school by the swimming pool, Derek was looking at the smiling loon next to him, but soon that smiled disappeared and he looked sad "Stiles." The teen looked at him

"Why are you helping me now? Only yesterday you and the others were trying to push me out the pack." Stiles said, Derek felt guilt hit him like a lead weight

"We thought we would be protecting you, if you kept you away from us."

"And how did you think it would impact on me, my dad was getting ready to send me away." He said looking at Derek "It hurt I felt I did something really wrong." He whispered, Derek pulled him close to him and warped his arm around him

"No no I'm sorry, I never wanted you to feel like that Stiles." He cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

The teen was still as he felt Derek's lips on his, but soon he felt himself kiss back, his body reacting to Derek's, he parted his lips and let the wolf slid his tongue into the teen, their first kiss was sloppily and messy but to Stiles it was better than drinking while on a sugar high. They pulled apart Derek smiled at him as they cupped his cheeks "Umm my human." He whispered his hands moved all over Stiles front moving his hands up along his stomach "My beautiful human." Stiles looked at him and notice the red eyes and bite his lip, as he moved his hands down to Derek belt and unbuckled it and then helped his pull free his cock and stroked it, the wolf growled at him as Stiles stoked him "Mate now." He growled at him as he left Stiles up and helped Stiles down onto his cock.

The teen gasped as the sudden feeling the large member slide into him, his mind wondered where the lube that now coated his backside came from, but his mind told him to think about that later, the pleasure shocked him and he shivers "D…Derek." He whimpered as he looked at him as they both started move, Derek's cock is sliding in and out, the teen whimpered and moaned and soon found himself laying on his back his legs warped around Derek as the wolf pounded into his harder making Stiles cry out. He looked at Derek and saw the man was wolfed out and it made him shudder at the dangerous animal that was fucking him, something was thick was pushing its way into Stiles and it made him gasp as it stretched him even more "Derek!" he cried out as he felt the knock put its way in deep into him and explode inside of him, Stiles cried out and came in a blinding light.

Stiles open his eyes looked up at Derek, he was look back at him with his human eyes,

"Well aren't you a handsome image to wake up to." Stiles tells him with a smile, Derek smile back, Stiles looked around and notice they were still at the pool, he turned to look back at Derek "No that I dislike having your wonderful cock pump your wolfy seed in me but can I get up now?"

"No…not until my knot goes down." He growled, that sent ripple thought Stiles body

"Derek we can't stay here, what if someone come in?" he said his voice sounding horse

"Don't worry I will have you home and in bed soon enough." He grinned as he nipped his neck

"And pray tell how are you going to get me there, when my clothes are on the dummy?" Derek just smiled at him.

Stiles knocked on the door of his house, wearing nothing but Derek's shirt, it hung just above his knees, he knew he was skinny come parted to Derek he thought this was ridiculous; he stood there with his arms folded crossed his chest he was freezing and pissed off, he couldn't believe that Derek and him are standing on his porch with him like this, the door open and John stood there, phone in his hand as he looked at his son and Derek "Ummm hi dad." He said with a blush

"Yeah I found him, yeah thanks bye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his son again "Do I even want to know why you clothes were found torn up and covered in something I don't want to think about, and why are you wearing his shirt?" he asked Stiles open his mouth and then closed it again, what could he say

"I'm sorry Sheriff, but there was a werewolf out looking for your son ready to breed from him, because of the wolf blood in your blood line, it was the only way to stop this wolf from raping your son. I got Stiles to strip out of his clothes and put it on the dummy and got my pack members to run all around town with the dummy, while I mated with your son." Derek said Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, as if he has grown two heads and saying he was the Lord's son, John looked at him with a blank look and then sighed

"Derek I told you not until he was 18." John told him as he pulled Stiles into the house and Derek followed in behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still at the school by the swimming pool, Derek was looking at the smiling loon next to him, but soon that smiled disappeared and he looked sad "Stiles." The teen looked at him

"Why are you helping me now? Only yesterday you and the others were trying to push me out the pack." Stiles said, Derek felt guilt hit him like a lead weight

"We thought we would be protecting you, if you kept you away from us."

"And how did you think it would impact on me, my dad was getting ready to send me away." He said looking at Derek "It hurt I felt I did something really wrong." He whispered, Derek pulled him close to him and warped his arm around him

"No no I'm sorry, I never wanted you to feel like that Stiles." He cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

The teen was still as he felt Derek's lips on his, but soon he felt himself kiss back, his body reacting to Derek's, he parted his lips and let the wolf slid his tongue into the teen, their first kiss was sloppily and messy but to Stiles it was better than drinking while on a sugar high. They pulled apart Derek smiled at him as they cupped his cheeks "Umm my human." He whispered his hands moved all over Stiles front moving his hands up along his stomach "My beautiful human." Stiles looked at him and notice the red eyes and bite his lip, as he moved his hands down to Derek belt and unbuckled it and then helped his pull free his cock and stroked it, the wolf growled at him as Stiles stoked him "Mate now." He growled at him as he left Stiles up and helped Stiles down onto his cock.

The teen gasped as the sudden feeling the large member slide into him, his mind wondered where the lube that now coated his backside came from, but his mind told him to think about that later, the pleasure shocked him and he shivers "D…Derek." He whimpered as he looked at him as they both started move, Derek's cock is sliding in and out, the teen whimpered and moaned and soon found himself laying on his back his legs warped around Derek as the wolf pounded into his harder making Stiles cry out. He looked at Derek and saw the man was wolfed out and it made him shudder at the dangerous animal that was fucking him, something was thick was pushing its way into Stiles and it made him gasp as it stretched him even more "Derek!" he cried out as he felt the knock put its way in deep into him and explode inside of him, Stiles cried out and came in a blinding light.

Stiles open his eyes looked up at Derek, he was look back at him with his human eyes,

"Well aren't you a handsome image to wake up to." Stiles tells him with a smile, Derek smile back, Stiles looked around and notice they were still at the pool, he turned to look back at Derek "No that I dislike having your wonderful cock pump your wolfy seed in me but can I get up now?"

"No…not until my knot goes down." He growled, that sent ripple thought Stiles body

"Derek we can't stay here, what if someone come in?" he said his voice sounding horse

"Don't worry I will have you home and in bed soon enough." He grinned as he nipped his neck

"And pray tell how are you going to get me there, when my clothes are on the dummy?" Derek just smiled at him.

Stiles knocked on the door of his house, wearing nothing but Derek's shirt, it hung just above his knees, he knew he was skinny come parted to Derek he thought this was ridiculous; he stood there with his arms folded crossed his chest he was freezing and pissed off, he couldn't believe that Derek and him are standing on his porch with him like this, the door open and John stood there, phone in his hand as he looked at his son and Derek "Ummm hi dad." He said with a blush

"Yeah I found him, yeah thanks bye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his son again "Do I even want to know why you clothes were found torn up and covered in something I don't want to think about, and why are you wearing his shirt?" he asked Stiles open his mouth and then closed it again, what could he say

"I'm sorry Sheriff, but there was a werewolf out looking for your son ready to breed from him, because of the wolf blood in your blood line, it was the only way to stop this wolf from raping your son. I got Stiles to strip out of his clothes and put it on the dummy and got my pack members to run all around town with the dummy, while I mated with your son." Derek said Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, as if he has grown two heads and saying he was the Lord's son, John looked at him with a blank look and then sighed

"Derek I told you not until he was 18." John told him as he pulled Stiles into the house and Derek followed in behind them.

...

Stiles was still sat in the living room, with his dad and his boy friend/mate...husband? He shook his head of those thoughts and tried to keep the large shirt he is wearing down and not rising up to high. "So let me get this straight you came here last year to ask my dad if you could mate with me and you said yes!" Stiles asked

"Nooo I said he could date you until your 18 and then mate with you... Your Granddad was a werewolf." Stiles stood and huffed

"Oh thank for telling me, I sent him a sliver watch for his BIRTHDAY!" the teen yelled, Derek pulled Stiles back onto the sofa, with a soft growl

"Oh don't worry I swopped it for platinum." John said as he took a sip out of his drink, he turned to look at Derek "We still had a deal, you broke it."

"There was another alpha out there wanting your son' arse, would you prefer that he got your son, because you would never see him again." Derek growled back, John thought about it for a moment

"Alright I won't shoot you today…other problems."

"He's pregnant." Derek said,

"WHAT?" Stiles yelled eyes widening, "I thought 3 or 4 goes before anything like that happens?" The teen said

"Your part wolf Stiles, and I knotted you." Derek said, John sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose

"You and your family never did anything by halfs do you Hale." John said looking the wolf across from him

"No we don't." He growled back.

Since Stiles was now mated to Derek the other wolf has slunk off, very unhappy of course, but Stiles was very happy about this, he didn't have to worry about his arse being on the wolf version of Ebay. Today was a Saturday and he was at home sleeping in, the day before tired him out and he and he just wanted to sleep, so he did, that was until his phone went off, he mumbled a few curse words and picked up the phone, he frowned at the unknown number on his phone but answered any way "Hello?" he asked, he then hears a looks off puffing and moaning on the phone and frowned "Jackson fuck off, before I tell my dad." He said

"What the fuck how did you know it was me?" he asked Stiles smirked and turned the phone off, he sat up thinking it was pointless to try and sleep now he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Derek was sat on Stiles bed when he got back from the bathroom "Fuck Derek!" Stiles growled at him, the Alpha wolf smirked at him and got off the bed, he walked up to the teen and stalked around him as Stiles held onto a towel that was around his waist

"I think the idea is I fuck you." Derek growled as he warped his arms around Stiles' waist and let his wolfy nails guild across his skin, getting shivers out of the teen

"M…My dad…"

"Is not here." He said kissing Stiles neck "We have the house to ourselves and I am going to have you on that bed, legs spread out as you are on your knees, hand bounds, and your lips swollen, I am going to have you hard and being me to fuck you." Derek growled as he moved an hand up to Stiles neck, the teen whimpered at Derek and bared his neck to him "And I will call Jackson, just before you cum and let him listen to you as you scream my name."

"Y…You heard the phone call?"

"Yes, I hate being so far away from you." He said and he buried his face into the boy's neck taking in his fresh scent

"It's a 5 minute drive sour wolf."

"It's feels like forever." Derek tells him "Enough talk, sex ... now!" Stiles couldn't argue with that.

They kissed each other heatedly, that it looked like it hurt and if anyone was watching them they would think Derek was trying to eat Stiles, the teen moaned into his mouth as he parted his lips and let Derek slide his tongue into his mouth, the large alpha wolf pulled Stiles' towel off and then pushed the teen onto the bed and looked down at him "So what do you think should we call Jackson while we're fucking." Derek growled as he nipped along Stiles' throat getting a shiver and a moan out of him

"Keep doing that and I will agree to anything." He smiled as he helped Derek get rid of his shirt; Stiles looked at Derek's chest and bit his lip as he let his hand travel up and down his chest, feeling the muscle move under his touch.


End file.
